Sacrificial Bride: Cara's Story Part 12
Full moon temptations... Cara was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling and clutching the knife. "Ugh, what do I even need this for anymore?" She tossed it to the floor. Just then, she heard a scream. She bolted up and ran to her door. Seke was already there. "It's gonna be a full moon soon." ''Seke said in a strange voice. "...Is that...a good thing?" "Shhhh! It is for me!" Seke suddenly held a rag to Cara's face.' "Go to sleep!"' She chortled. Cara fell to the floor unconscious. Seke shoved her in a closet with some ramen. "I'm not entirely selfish..." Seke knew what a full moon meant. It meant the brothers were going to go on a feeding frenzy. And she wanted to be first on the menu, not Cara. ''"If I can get just one of them to bite me....all my suffering will end!" '' Unbeknownst to Seke, Cara was still slightly aware of her surroundings. Seke ran out about the house, hoping to bump into one of the brothers. She suddenly noticed Kanato. "Kanato-kun!" He breathed in anxiously. ''"Onee-chan." "Kanato-kun, I know you must be hungry..." Seke grinned.'' "Am I cute?"'' "Yes." ''Kanato whispered. "You can have my blood. I can be your bride. My curse can finally end!" Seke was ecstatic. "No." "...What?" ''"I don't want your blood, Onee-chan. I like you this way, '''suffering."' Seke felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. ''"Once I have Cara-chan ensnared in fate like you, the I will happily take your blood. It would not change a thing. You will be a sacrifice eventually." "B-but...Kanato-kun..." His face changed almost instantly to a cute, vulnerable look. "I'm sorry Onee-chan. Did I hurt you?" Seke's eyes watered. "Oh Kanato-kun...I remember loving both of your personalities..." He switched back as fast as he had changed.'' "I'll see you again, Onee-chan." And he dissappeared. Seke got up shakily. She had to find the other brothers. "Subaru would not bite me even if he was dying...he's too gentle..." Then it struck her. "LAITO." Laito was the one who went the most beserk during a full moon. She stumbled around looking for him. Meanwhile, Cara was trying to wake up, and Subaru had found her. "We have to stop Seke. If she gets bitten it will only get worse for the both of you!" He shook Cara. Laito had been watching Seke run around, and it only made him hungrier. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and jumped down in front of her. "Laito-kun!" She said exasperatedly. ''"Hello little lamb." He said seductively. "Oh Laito-kun! I've missed you like this! Are you hungry?" "Very." He pinned her to a wall and was inches from her neck. "STOP!" Subaru yelled. Cara was not far behind him. "You idiot! Biting Seke will make everything worse! Cara might end up like her and they'll both suffer more!" Laito reluctantly pulled away. "NO." Seke was breathing heavily. "This needs to end!" "I know. I'll commit suicide." Category:Manga